For birthday, Christmas, valentine, etc., greetings, the sender frequently wishes to present a gift as well as the greeting card. In such cases, it is most effective, and therefore desirable, that the gift be received concurrently with the greeting card. The object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive but attractive combined greeting card and gift package. Depending upon the nature of the gift, the card greeting and gift may be designed to provide a significant interrelationship so that the gift is not merely an unrelated article but an important part of the greeting. A gift which may become a part of the greeting will be described by way of an example of the highest and best use of the invention. Specifically, the well-known small flashlight which is activated by pressure applied to the sides is shown in the attached drawings for use in a design appropriate for a birthday, valentine or similar greeting.
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,143,729, 2,344,437 and 4,840,275 disclose combined greeting cards and packages but do not disclose the combination of the invention herein which is designed specially to present as the gift a flashlight of the type that is generally flat in form and is activated by pressure applied to the front side thereof. The curved exposed surface of the plastic bubble enhances the appearance of the flashlight gift and creates an active package in that the flashlight may be activated by pressing the bubble. This possibility is especially a feature of the combination shown in FIGS. 7, 8 and 9 of the drawings wherein indicia, e.g., the word "VALENTINE", is inscribed on the inner surface of a translucent bubble to show only when the flashlight is turned on to light the bubble by pressing the bubble. These special features are not disclosed in the prior art.